


Alone Together

by hawksmagnolia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Busted, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Darcy gets left to watch tv by herself when Clint has to go save the day. Luckily for her, Bucky is available to keep her company.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	Alone Together

“A little liquor on my lips  
I let him climb inside my body  
And held him captive in my kiss”  
‘Hurricane’ - Halsey

Darcy hummed to herself, tapping her barefoot on the tiles of the communal kitchen while she waited for her leftover Chinese to finish in the microwave. Everyone seemed to be out this evening. Darcy knew she’d heard the Quinjet leave in the early afternoon but she’d been deep in sorting out Stark’s latest notes for whatever new insane idea he had so she’d missed who had left. She frowned as she watched her noodles spin slowly. Clint had promised her a binge tv night tonight, she needed his feedback on if the newest Mandalorian episodes were as good as she thought or if it was her crush on his voice. She thumbed through her phone and clicked on the little purple bullseye icon and sent him a text. When she got the “Sorry, I’m off saving the world” automatic response she pouted. Now she would be stuck eating leftovers by herself while watching tv.

“Nothing says ‘lame-o’ like watching reality tv by yourself on a Friday night.” She muttered as the microwave dinged and she pulled it out. Grabbing one of Tony’s fancy snob beers, she sauntered over to the couch and plopped down and put her feet on the coffee table. She shoved a forkful of noodles into her mouth as she shuffled through the six remotes to find the one that actually worked the tv. Luckily she had been smart and had wrapped a bright yellow sticker around the back of that one. She flipped through the options before finally settling on some show about terrible bakers on Netflix. She tucked her bare feet under her legs and grabbed a blanket that was folded on the back of the couch. Settling into her newly made nest, she tried to ignore the feelings of loneliness.

****

Bucky slammed his fist into the bag and when it exploded with a crack and a shower of sand he groaned.

“Wrong hand asshole.” He muttered. Stark was going to start charging him every time he busted one. He dusted himself off and made quick work of cleaning the mess and disposing of the evidence. He yanked his hair back into one of those elastic band things that he found in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure who it technically belonged to but he was grateful for them. Grabbing a towel and his water bottle he made his way from the gym towards his room. As he crossed through the kitchen he noticed that it wasn’t deserted. Stark’s assistant, Darcy, the cute one with the rocking body, was a ball on the couch. He’d developed a crush on her over the last few weeks, partially because of her looks but also because of her sass. She had a mouth on her and he couldn’t help but fantasizing about her using it on him. He could smell Chinese food so he went over and leaned over the back of the couch. He put his head next to hers and asked “Hey, where’s mine?”

Darcy shrieked and whacked him in the face with the pillow in her lap.

Bucky smirked at her before falling over the back of the couch and laying there limp. “I’m never going to hear the end of this. I was bested by an ugly ass pillow and a pretty girl.”

Darcy shot him a dark look and paused the tv. “Very funny wise ass. Are you in timeout? Is that why you had to stay home and not go save the world with the other superheroes? Did Steve hide your cape?”

Bucky spied her beer and reached out with his left arm and snagged it. He ignored her squeals of protest as he drained it while still upside down. “Ok, so that was disgusting. What are you drinking- sewer water? And no, I’m not in time out. They didn’t need my skill set with your boyfriend Hawkdude there. So I volunteered to babysit you. And I don’t wear a cape, that’s for that punk Superman.”

Darcy snatched the empty bottle from him and set it back on the table. “Lies. Such lies. Number one, Clint is NOT my boyfriend. I have no desire to be murdered in my sleep by Natasha. Also? Ew, he’s like my older, really annoying brother. Number two, you didn’t even know I was here so natch on the babysitting. Number three, if anyone is babysitting it would be me babysitting you there Grandpa. And that was a bottle of Tony’s fancy beer. But you’re right in that it’s gross and you saved me from having to dump it.” She hopped up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen, swaying her hips just a little extra.

“Why are you here tonight? No hot date?” Bucky fished, sitting up to watch her but leaving his legs over the back of the couch.

She laughed. “Why don’t you go shower and come hang out with me? We can be losers together. Or I can be a loser and you can be…that.” She waved her hand in his direction.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky looked offended.

“You are the farthest thing from a loser I’ve ever seen. You even beat Steve, mostly because he’s the language police and I still owe him $20 for the last time I yelled at Tony. But if you’re going to be my hot date then you gotta shower.”

“Do I smell?” Bucky frowned at her.

“No, but you’re all sweaty and covered in sand from the bag you broke.”

“How..?”

She smiled broadly at him. “I didn’t know for sure until now. But I’ve heard the rumors.”

“So does that mean you’re going to change too?”

She glanced down at her nike running shorts and a “Archers do it from a distance” tank top that Clint had given her. “I wasn’t planning on it..”

He hefted himself up and grinned as he headed for his rooms. “Good, would be a shame to hide those legs.”

Darcy stood in the kitchen, blushing to the roots of her hair.

****  
Darcy had resumed her couch nesting when Bucky reappeared. She hadn’t actually expected him to come back. His hair was still wet and his white tank top had been put on when his skin was damp and now it clung to every single defined muscle. His Adidas track pants rode low on his hips giving Darcy enough material to lust after for at least two weeks. She licked her lips, hoping she hadn’t drooled on herself. When he passed her she got a whiff of some kind of super sexy male body wash smell. He sprawled on the couch and put his head in her lap.

Darcy blinked down at his face. “Well, hello sailor.”

Bucky made a face at her. “Army. I was a soldier.”

“Sailor sounds better. You do realize if you insist on laying in my lap that I’m going to play with your hair right?”

“Oh no. That would be just awful. Please no. Anything but that.” He deadpanned. “What are we watching?”

She threaded her fingers through the thick dark tangles. “Do you even own a brush? And I was waiting on you to decide.”

He closed his eyes at the feeling of her nails on his scalp. “Nothing sappy. And no documentaries about war.”

“Fair enough.” She moved one hand to operate the remote. “Explosions? Aliens? Hot sex scenes?”

Bucky’s eyes popped open and she laughed. “I always forget that sex on tv is a new thing to you.”

He gave her a dirty look. “I’m old, not dead.”

“Mhmm..” She chose a movie and settled back on the couch, absently twirling his hair around her fingers.

“What is this?” He rolled enough to see without moving her hands.

“Labyrinth. It’s one of many favorites.”

“Is this one of those movies with the puppets?”

“Technically they’re muppets. And yes. Have you seen it?”

“Clint was watching it a couple weeks ago. Some dude in eyeliner and a bad wig…”

Darcy thumped him on the forehead. “Thou shall not disrespect the goblin king in my presence!”

Bucky rolled his eyes but kept his trap shut. The last thing he wanted was her to move. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this and he didn’t want to cut it short with his smart ass comments. She smelled sweet..like vanilla ice cream and he had a great view of those lips from here. She leaned over him to grab her drink and gave him a face full of cleavage. When she leaned back holding her glass she winked at him.

Bucky shifted his hips, trying not to look like a horny teenager but not really succeeding.

“What are you drinking?” He snagged the glass and brought it to his nose, only to flinch in response. “Damn doll. Are you drinking cinnamon apple lighter fluid?”

She snatched back her glass and drained it. “No. That is 100% illegally but brilliantly made apple pie moonshine. Clint got it for me for my birthday. You’re just jealous that you can’t drink.”

Bucky sputtered. “Who says I can’t drink?”

“Steve. He said your super soldier hotness means you can’t drink.”

“That punk is a filthy liar. We can drink just fine, it just doesn’t work the same. Takes a lot more. He chooses not to drink publicly because it ruins his image.”

Darcy laughed so hard she nearly dropped her glass on his head. “I so need to see Steve get star spangled drunk!” She wiggled out from under his head and padded back towards the kitchen. “Heeey…there is some of Thor’s magic space booze in here. I bet that would work on you.”

Bucky sat up and stared at her over the back of the couch. “Magical space booze? Are you even speaking English right now?”

“Says the guy who talks shit about everyone in Russian with Natasha.”

Bucky swore and blushed and Darcy laughed again. “I haven’t told anyone!”

“How did you know?”

She shrugged and held up her phone. “Translator app on my phone. Hard to outsmart a smart phone Sarge.”

He grumbled and flopped back on the couch. She appeared and handed him a glass with a dark brown liquid in it. He eyed it suspiciously. “Doll, I told you it takes more than normal for me.”

“With Earth booze. That’s magical space booze. I think Thor called it ‘Asgardian Ale’?”

Bucky shrugged and held up his glass to clink with hers.

“Cheers!” She cried as she downed her drink.

Bucky did the same and within seconds felt the long forgotten buzz of intoxication.

“Whoa.”

Darcy looked smug and a little bit pink in the cheeks and nose. “Tooold you.” She took the glass back and set it somewhere behind the couch. She came back and made little shooing motions at him. “Move. Your head is in my seat.”

Bucky was sailing comfortably on the alcohol racing through his system which neatly smoothed out any anxiety he may have had. He’d made huge strides in adjusting to life free of Hydra but he still tended to go a little stupid around a pretty girl. “You can always just sit on my face.”

Darcy nearly choked on her drink. “Sarge, I don’t think you know what that means these days.”

“You’d be surprised. Like I said before, I’m old, not dead.”

Darcy eyed him before tossing back her drink and then sliding on the couch next to him, her body pressing the length of his. She fit herself snugly against him and tucked her face next to his sculpted chest. Bucky swallowed hard and glanced down at her.

“What you doing down there?”

Darcy pressed her hips against his, wiggling just enough to make him groan softly. “I am taking advantage of the fact I’m slightly drunk and will never have the bravery to do this again.”

“Do what?”

“This.”

She tilted her head up and slanted her mouth over his. He immediately opened his mouth to her, tasting the sweet cinnamon on her tongue from the moonshine. He cupped her face, his tongue diving deeper into her mouth. She fisted her hands in his tank top, her breasts pushed against his chest.

“Jesus doll.” He brushed his thumb over her cheek, his blue eyes on her, pupils blown with lust.

“Probably going to regret this in the morning. But oh well.”

“I regret a lot of things doll. But not this.” He ran his hands down her sides, sliding them up under the tank top to grab her bare waist. He dipped his head back down and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned and yanked at his shirt.

“Off..off…off!”

Bucky obliged, moving off her mouth long enough to yank it off and throw it aside. She leaned back a bit to admire him.

“You are a work of art.”

“Nah, that’s you.” Bucky pulled her back against him. “And you smell good.” He bit the side of her neck and she sighed. He slowly made his way back to her mouth, licking and biting the whole way there. Darcy ran her hands over his chest, lingering for a moment where his prosthetic met the skin of his shoulder before knotting them into her hair. Long minutes passed with roaming hands and sighs from both of them. When she drifted to the waist band of his pants, he put his hand on hers.

“You sure?”

“Gods yes. I’ve wanted to put my hands on you forever.”

Bucky grinned wickedly into her lips. “Then by all means, continue. But only if I’m allowed to touch you.”

She slipped her small hands past his waist band and found nothing but skin.

“Why Sarge, you seem to have forgotten something.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed lightly. He groaned and his hands stalled on her hips, having found their way up the legs of her shorts.

“I was in a hurry. And I don’t think these count as much of anything.” He pulled on the string of her thong. “How much do you like these?”

“Not as much as I like your hands on me…”

“Perfect.” Bucky’s metal fingers ripped the string and his warm hand slid over her hip to slid over her clit. “Jesus, you’re bare.”

She moaned, her hand tightening on him. “And you’re huge.”

He laughed and then groaned her name when she slowly ran her nails over him. He shivered under her touch. “You keep that up and this is going to be over real quick.”

He pressed on her clit briefly before gently slipping a finger into her. He swore “Jesus fuck doll. You’re soaked.”

“Mhmm…” Darcy’s eyes had closed and her mouth was a perfect ‘o’.

He kissed her neck as he began to move his finger and then adding a second one.

“Oh gods. Bucky.”

He pulled away and she whined. “Calm down doll…” He neatly spun her to sitting and slid from behind her. He ran his hands up her legs, resting on her waist band. He looked at her and she nodded. He pulled them down her legs, kissing down to her ankle as he did so. He then repeated this back to the apex of her thighs. “You’re beautiful.” He said as he pressed his lips against her.

“Holy. Fuck.” Darcy breathed.

“I’m just getting started…” he licked straight into her, his tongue swirling over her clit as he slid her fingers back into her.

She grabbed his head, fingers lacing into his hair as she lifted her hips, desperate for more.

Bucky gently sucked on her clit as he worked her with his fingers. Darcy bucked into his face as she came, completely flooding his hand. He pulled himself free and licked his fingers while looking up at her flushed face. She yanked him up and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue.

“If you stop right now, I will murder you.”

Bucky smiled. “You sure?”

“Bucky…” she fell back sideways onto the couch and grabbed him with her. Her hands were shoving at his pants and he helped, sliding them down her thighs. He pressed the head of his cock right at her opening.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” he murmured.

Darcy pushed her hips towards him, whining with need. Bucky pushed ever so slowly into her, causing her to gasp as he stretched her out.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“You good?” He whispered so close to her ear she shuddered.

“Mmm.” She bit his neck, licking it after.

“Fuck…” Bucky bottomed out in her, completely buried in her. She was tight and hot and, at that moment, completely his. His brain completely flatlined except the feeling of her wrapped around her.

Darcy moved her hips beneath him, sliding herself against him. He pulled halfway out before burying himself back into her. Over and over, he slid back into her causing her to gasp and tense in pleasure.

Darcy stopped him long enough to force him back into a sitting position on the couch and then she straddled him. Lowering herself onto him, Bucky found himself staring at her lust driven face. Her wrapped his hands on her hips as she began to move.

“Darcy…”

“I…like it..when you..say my name…” she panted.

“Darcy..god…you’re going to make me…”

“Already there!” She cried as she came, her body clamping down on him.

“Fuck doll…” Bucky answered as he spilled into her.

Darcy collapsed into a sweaty heap on his chest. Bucky rolled to the side, wrapping his prosthetic around her to hold her against him. He fumbled for the blanket and drug it over them. She snuggled into his bare chest, planting a kiss on his collarbone.

“I’m not moving…” she mumbled.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He closed his eyes and felt her breathing even out and he dozed off with her still in his arms.

****

“Did someone get raptured in here? Clint’s voice rang out.

“Whoa. Does getting raptured mean your underwear gets ripped off? These are tiny. Nat are they yours?” Sam.

Bucky opened his eyes and glanced at Darcy who appeared to still be sleeping. He closed his eyes hoping they wouldn’t notice them on the couch. Him naked, and her mostly so.

Nat’s voice. “Shut the hell up Wilson. I don’t wear green.”

“Who drank my beer?” Tony.

Steve. “Um, are those my pants?”

Darcy snickered and Bucky poked her. “Shh.”

“Did you steal his pants?”

“Maybe, his room is closer. Shh.”

She giggled again as the others moved around in the kitchen.

Until they heard “OH DEAR GOD MY EYES!” From Clint.

“Buuuusted.” Darcy whispered as she peeked up through her lashes to see Clint covered his eyes and staggering around the room.

Steve walked over and his eyes widened when he saw them. Darcy hid her face in Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped his left arm around her and waved with the other.

“Hey. Glad to know you made it back safe.”

Clint was still carrying on behind him and Natasha strolled up to stand next to Steve.

“Darcy.”

“Hi Nat.” She waved without looking up.

“Right.We’re just…gonna go.” Steve looked away awkwardly. Natasha winked at Bucky before retrieving Clint and guiding him away. Darcy heard Sam asking “Seriously? Barnes and Darcy?!”

Tony stuck his head over the back of the couch. “Stop wrecking punching bags Barnes. And if you insist on carrying on in common areas, at least lock the damn doors.”

Darcy laughed and looked back up at Bucky. “Still no regrets?”

“None.” He confirmed, tilting his head to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing my favorite duo while I've been deep in Star Wars land. Hope you enjoy this little smutty romp!  
> Comments and kudos feed authors <3


End file.
